


After The Battle

by Glowstick_Writes



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Pact, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_Writes/pseuds/Glowstick_Writes
Summary: It was done. Everything was done. It was done and Najenda was tired. Tired and alone as she stared out over the edge of the cliff. She was ready to leave this world.But Akame and Tatsumi don't want her to go it alone.





	After The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! SUICIDE!!! DO NOT READ THIS WORK IF IT COULD UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM
> 
> PLEASE BE SAFE AND CALL A SUICIDE HOTLINE IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS IN DANGER
> 
> YOU CAN FIND A LIST OF HOTLINES ORGANIZED BY COUNTRY HERE:  
> http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html
> 
> COPY+PASTE INTO YOUR BROWSER FOLKS SAVE THE NUMBERS YOU NEED IN YOUR PHONES
> 
> JUST PLEASE BE SAFE

Part of her was angry, Najenda realized, as she looked down at the waves crashing below her. Another part was just sad. Angry, lonely, and sad. That was the extent of her emotional state right now.

 

Part of her was angry, because she let them die.

Part of her was sad, because she missed them.

Part of her was lonely, because she could never see them again.

 

She was angry because she could’ve helped them, all of them., Sheele, Bulat, Mine, all of them. She was angry with herself, with their killers, with her poor, poor idea of ‘leadership’. Najenda’s anger was intense, and she was afraid. It scared her, the rage burning inside of her, that is.

 

She wanted to go back, to the comfortable days of warm mornings in their little hideaway. She wanted to go back to Sheele’s air headed nature, Mine’s tendency to tease Tatsumi, Lubback’s constant flirting with Leone, she missed it all. Instead, Najenda was stuck at the edge of this cliff, all by herself. She was sad, and angry, and lonely, and Najenda couldn’t take it anymore.

 

But she didn’t want to do this alone.

 

Najenda was always seen as a strong person. She was strong for her friends, for the Night Raid, for the revolution. Sure, it gave her a bit of an intimidating air, but she was charismatic all the same. It brought up fond memories of when she first met Tatsumi, and he was so scared and confused, but so willing and eager. Najenda was lucky a few people had survived their time together, Tatsumi included. And then there was..

 

“Boss?

 

_Ah, Akame. That’s right. I still have Akame. I will_ **_always_ ** _have Akame._

 

Najenda had had Akame since the moment they met, as predator and prey. She would have Akame until death claimed the both of them.

 

“Do you need something, Akame?”

 

Najenda turned to face the assassin, one of her few surviving friends.

 

“You’ve been out here for a while.” Arame spoke quietly, but with a certain tone. The dark haired girl’s skin shone in the pale moonlight, as the pair stood out on the cliff, alone, lonely.

 

“Akame, do you miss them?” Najenda whispered, furrowing her brow. It registered in Arame’s head instantly, and she understood, having been in that same position many times before.

 

“Boss, I, well…”

 

In the moment of silence that followed, Najenda looked out at the moon, the stars, and the galaxies beyond. The night was always calming to her, the darkness made it easier for the silver-haired woman to work.

 

“Because I do. I miss them. I want to be with them again.”

 

“Najenda.” Akame’s tone was firmer, like there was a point she wanted to get across without having to say the words. It was okay, because Najenda understood. But now, standing at the edge of this cliff, with Akame, staring out into the night, she had never felt a stronger resolve. Akame knew that, and Najenda pondered for a few moments, before making up her mind and looking back to Akame. She met Akame’s red gaze and a moment of silence followed.

 

Then, Akame sighed and spoke; “I’ll fetch Tatsumi.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was what Najenda needed to hear. She needed to know that her friends would join her, that she would, once again, be able to see the others who all held pieces of her heart. And, more importantly, that she wouldn’t be alone when she left to meet them. Najenda would be able to be with them again.

 

And that was it. That was all it took. Najenda’s heart filled with joy, knowing that, even in death, she would never be alone. Stepping closer to the edge, Najenda let the quiet sea breeze caress her skin.

 

Najenda was ready to leave this world, having done her job. She did it.

 

Najenda had always considered suicide, there had rarely been a day where the though didn’t cross her mind. But still, she kept breathing. For her friends. She kept breathing for them, Leone, Sheele, Mine, Lubbock, Bulat, all of them. But now? She had nothing to keep breathing for. Neither did Akame, or Tatsumi—now that Mine had been taken away from him. 

 

“Boss?” It was Tatsumi’s voice this time, and she turned around again to meet his gaze. Stepping forward, away from the edge, she chose to embrace him. Sure, her mechanical arm made it kinda hard to hold him, but Najenda managed. She held Tatsumi close, listening to his quiet breathing as he wrapped his arms around Najenda. There was a determination in her heart, she noticed, as she held him closer, tighter. She felt comfortable and safe with Tatsumi and Akame, and there was no one she would rather die alongside. Reluctantly, she let Tatsumi pull away, though she kept a tight grip on his left hand. “You’re not backing down now, are you Boss?” Tatsumi’s quiet, teasing tone was a welcome sound to Najenda. It calmed her, she realized, as her heart’s pounding slowed significantly.

 

“Now, Tatsumi, when have I ever stepped away from anything I started unless it was for strategy?” Najenda chuckled, a small smile crawling onto her expression. Akame gave a light laugh as well, her arms wrapping around Najenda’s waist, seeking the warmth and comfort of her leader. They both leaned into the shared embrace, not against allowing themselves a moment of weakness.

 

“Tatsumi, Akame.” Najenda’s voice shook against her own will as she fought to hide the tears in her eye.

 

“We’re here, Najenda. We’re here.” Akame said as she pulled away, choosing to lightly grip Najenda’s mechanical hand instead.

 

Next, Tatsumi spoke up; “Come on, Boss. Close your eyes. Just like you’re going to sleep.” Tatsumi whispered.

 

“Will you all be there when I wake up?” She wondered aloud, already knowing the answer.

 

**_Yes, of course they will be. All of them._ **

 

Akame smiled, stroking Najenda’s cheek as she pulled her two friends closer to the edge.

 

In an expected moment of pain and fear, Najenda pulled the Tatsumi and Akame into a tight embrace, wanting the safety she felt in their arms to follow her to the other side.

 

“Of course we will be. We always have been.” Tatsumi whispered, pulling them closer. It was true, they had always been there for here. Even in the middle of the night when fear plagued her mind and she wound up in front of Akame’s door. With nothing but a smile, she had always been let in.

 

**This was it.** At last, Najenda let the tears drip down from her eye at last, as she closed them and stepped off the edge with her friends in tow.


End file.
